Don't Think Of Me
by Mistress Kat
Summary: Inuyasha chose Kikyou, and after the jewel was finally put back together, Kagome returned to her own time. One year later, Kagome is in America, missing her dear Inuyasha. --Songfic--


Don't Think Of Me  
  
Notes:: And i'm back! With another Inuyasha fic.. o_o; Those of you who have read my first Inuyasha fic, "The Inuyasha Hanyou" probably thought i'd never make another one..BOY, WERE YOU WRONG! O-o; Anycrud, i'm back with this song-fic...I was actually gonna make another poem fic like "The Inuyasha Hanyou" and I tried but I never actually finished on any of them..None of the poems seemed to go to well, so you'll just have to settle for this. Bwaha!!  
  
Description:: It's been a year since the Shikon No Tama has been put back together. Inuyasha chose Kikyou, and Kagome is back in her own time, in America, missing the times she had with her friends and her beloved Inuyasha. Will she always be alone? Or will a certain hanyou come to her, realizing his mistake? Who knows? I DON'T! _  
  
Pairings:: Inuyasha/Kagome and mentionings of Inuyasha/Kikyou  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own the anime "Inuyasha", nor do I own the song "Don't Think Of Me". They belong to Rumiko Takashi and Dido..Lucky women.. ee;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Long, black hair that cascaded down her back, blue-ish grey eyes that glowed with innocence and compassion, fair skin, a well formed body..  
  
Higurashi Kagome anything but ugly.  
  
Staring into her mirror, slender fingers pressed against the cool glass, she sighed. She was not ugly, but she was alone. She would always be alone. She'd figured this out quite a while ago. But that didn't stop her from wishing..Didn't stop her from hoping. Still, what was the point? She'd lost almost everything that mattered to her. Her family, her friends..Her well..  
  
Her Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyou's Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome felt a lump form in her throat as she turned away from the mirror quickly, a sick feeling forming in her stomach. She had lost him..She had lost her dear Inuyasha to that..corpse. And her entire world had gone with him. The jewel had been put back together and, because she had had no reason to stay there any longer, she had said her good-byes and had hopped down into the well, only to be told she would be staying in America for a year to attend a different school. Her grades had been so high in her old school that they decided to send her to a higher standered school, never thinking that she might not of wanted to go.  
  
And she didn't want to go.  
  
And at the same time, she did.  
  
Japan held too many memories, as did her home. Memories of her old adventures in the past, of her friends back thre, and mostly of him. Always of him. But would she admit it? Not in public, no. But when she was alone..Always when she was alone. Tears, sobs, screams and everything in between. Yes, she did indeed admit it when she was alone. Why not? It wasn't like anyone would care if they suddenly walked into her room and saw her screaming, tears streaking her face. Of course they wouldn't care.. No one cared.  
  
Kagome sighed, shaking her head as she walked across the room, pressing a button on her little radio. She stared at him, switching stations absent-mindedly. Eventually, she stopped, blinking as one song went off, another quickly following. The colour in her face faded as she listened to the words, the lump in her throat quickly returning. She could feel the tears.. The words of the song rung clear:  
  
~So, you're with her and not with me. I hope she's sweet, and so pretty. I hear she cooks delightfully.. A little angel..beside you.~  
  
Sitting down on her beg, Kagome pulled her slender legs upwards, hugging them to her chest as she rocked back and forth. She hated this so much.. Why did *she* have to suffer this. She had done nothing wrong! And yet, she was just so used to it by now. And so, closing her eyes, she bowed her head, listening to this song that she somehow knew conveyed just what she was feeling..Just what she was feeling about *him*. Him and his beautiful Kikyou..  
  
~So, you're with her and not with me. Oh, how lucky one man can be. I hear your house, is smart and clean. Oh, how lovely with your homecoming queen. Oh, how lovely, it must be.~  
  
She gulped some, leaning back against the wall that her bed sat next to, staring up at the celing after she had opened her eyes. Pretty celing.. White-ish silver celing..Just like his hair. She shook her head, attempting to rid all thoughts of him, head turning towards the radio as she stared at it, begging the song to stop and continue at the same time. Her heart was aching, her mind was racing, she was confused. She was also lonely.. Oh, so very, VERY lonely.  
  
~And when see her sweet smile, baby.. Don't think of me. And when she lays in your warm arms.. Don't think of me.~  
  
By now, she had flopped down onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow, all the while listening. Oh, the tears were really falling now. She had to admit, it was good to release. Still, that didn't mean she *wanted* to release. She wanted to be strong..to be smart..and beautfiul Like Kikyou. Kikyou who had been there first.. Kikyou who had Inuyasha. And Inuyasha deserved someone like Kikyou. Someone who was skillful, and lovely, and powerful.. Not some simple school-girl like Kagome. Kagome knew this. So, why couldn't she just accept it?  
  
~So, you're with her and not with me. I know she spreads sweet honey. In fact, your bestfriend, I heard he spent Last night with her. Now, how do ya feel? How do ya feel?~  
  
Kagome scrunched up her nose, sniffling as she glanced at the radio, pulling her face away from the pillow. Did Inuyasha *have* a bestfriend? She wasn't sure..Oh, well. It didn't matter. In fact, to Kagome, that sounded like something Kikyou would do just out of spite. Or maybe she was just being mean. She wasn't sure at the moment. But she knew..She knew that it was going to be hard. Everything was hard. She only wondered if it was hard for Inuyasha too..  
  
~And when you see her sweet smile, baby Don't think of me. And when she lays in your warm arms Don't think of me.~  
  
"Inu..yasha," she murmured, the name seeming foreign to her lips. It had been so long since she'd said his name In fact, she'd almost been afraid to. As if just uttering the hanyou's name would bring an apocolypse and everyone would die..because of her. And she wouldn't be suprised if they did. She didn't really care right then. Nothing really seemed to matter..It was just her, her radio and memories. Maybe, if she stayed like this, she'd be okay. No, she *would* be okay.. She *would*.  
  
Damnit, why had he chosen *her*?  
  
~And it's too late And it's too bad Don't think of me And it's too late And it's too bad Don't think of me~  
  
The black haired girl huffed, crossing her arms. She was having mood swings. Many mood swings. That seemed to be all she did lately. Switching positions while she was sulking, having mood swings, thinking about how things were back then. She wanted to let go.. She *needed* to let go. But she couldn't. Never. Fate wouldn't let her. Damn that stupid, un-dead bitch. She knew that Kikyou was better than her but Kagome loved Inuyasha *more* than Kikyou did. Really, she did! She knew that she did!  
  
And she was so caught up in thinking about just how much she loved him, to notice the shadowed figure crouching outside her window..  
  
~Does it bother you now all the mess I made? Does it bother you now, the clothes you told me not to wear.. Does it bother you now, all the angry games we played? Does it bother you now when i'm not there?~  
  
Almost instantly, the young miko stood, glaring down at the innocent little radio. She screeched, kicking at the dresser that it was sitting upon and knocking off the lamp that sat beside it, sinking down to her knees on the ground as the lamp crashed against a wall, breaking instanty. If Kagome had noticied it, however, she was pretending not to as she sobbed into her hands, suddenly forgetting everything that was around her.  
  
Until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a loving embrace.  
  
And she looked up..  
  
And stormy blue eyes met amber gold ones.  
  
~And when you see her sweet smile, baby Don't think of me. And when she lays in your warm arms Don't think of me.~  
  
"Inuyasha..?"  
  
Eyes wide, Kagome stared up at him, more tears forming in her eyes as her dearest Inuyasha smiled and nodded. And, with a strangle cry, she glued herself to him, clinging helplessly. She had never been so happy in her entire life. Burying her face in his light red haori, she felt a great warmth fill her as he pulled her closer, resting his chin atop her head. She was in paradise. And right now, all she could do was babble on and on..  
  
"Inuyasha," she sobbed, pressing herself against him, "I missed you so much! I was all alone and they sent me here and I missed the others and you had chosen Kikyou and..and..OH, INUYASHA!"  
  
"Sssh," he whispered, stroking her hair, "I know, Kagome..I know. And i'm sorry..I'm so sorry. I made a mistake. But I know what I want now.."  
  
Slowly, almost hesitantly, she looked up at him, eyes wide like some sort of scared and cornered animal. She reached upwards, touching his face as if to make sure that he were really there. Her eyes were glassy, and her breathing was hitched, but a smile formed on her face as she narrowed her eyes in a confused manner.  
  
"You..know what you want..?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, eyes shining with sincerity, "Yes. I...want you. Kikyou, she was my past. You, Kagome, are my future..and i'm sorry I didn't realize that.."  
  
For the second time, Kagome attached herself to him, eyes closing tightly. She'd waited..She'd waited so long to hear him say those very words. And now that he was finally speaking them, it suddenly didn't matter what had happened in the past. Nothing did. And perhaps that was a good thing..Maybe amnesia(sp) was what she needed right then. No, it *was* what she needed right then..she needed to forget the past.  
  
"Inuyasha," she murmured, "i'm just..so happy that you're here..I just love you so much.."  
  
"I love you too, Kagome.."  
  
"I'm just so happy..I can..go on without being lonely anymore...I didn't like being lone--"  
  
She did not continue.  
  
There was no way for her to if he was silencing her with a kiss.  
  
~And it's too late And it's too bad Don't think of me And it's too late And it's too bad Don't think of me...~  
--END--  
  
Notes:: MY GOD, THAT WAS HORRIBLE! =D Terribly OOC, horribly written..WOO, i'm on a roll..? _; Anyway, I doesn't like flames..But if you reeeeeeeeally reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally need to, go ahead and flame me..But only if you really need to. Don't flame 'coz it was horribly written because I can't help that. I'm..mentally retarded? Okay, not really. Just don't flame about stupid shit! oO; Oh, sorry.. Heh..It's a thing that happened on a school computer that's got me like this. Don't mind me..  
  
REVEIW! 


End file.
